1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder coating composition that can provide good heat-resistant adhesion at a high temperature of 300° C. or higher.
2. Description of the Related Art
The powder coating material is generally composed of a resin, a pigment, a curing agent, an additive, and the like. The conventional powder coating material, whose binder component is an epoxy resin, a polyester resin, an acrylic resin, or the like, has a problem with the post-heating performance. Specifically, the paint film of such a material can develop cracks and/or peeling at a temperature from 200° C. to 300° C. and therefore is problematic in the heat-resistant adhesion to the object at high temperature.